Buried Alive By Love
by Straightguythatreadsyaoi
Summary: Seto and Yami have it all a family,a son,begin rich, but most importanly they have eachother.It's bad though sometimes good thing come to an end or will they.YBxYY or SxYY


Title:Buried Alive By love

Author:S.G.T.R.Y(GUY)

Rating:M

Paring:BakuraXYami or Seto/Yami

Spoilers:none that I know of

Warning:death,language,violence,yaoi..

Disclaimers:I don't own nothing

Summary:Seto and Yami have it all a family,a son,begin rich, but most importanly they have eachother.It's bad though sometimes good thing come to an end or will they.YBxYY SxYY

Status:1?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxvXxXxXxXx

(WARNING : IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY IMPLICATED OR DEFINITE RELATIONSHIPS INVOLVING SAME SEX PARTNERS - SPECIFICALLY MALE, THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS YAOI YOU KNOW)

CHAPTER 1

We all sometimes wonder ,Why did this happen to me?Right,Don't say you never haven't,because I believe you have .However do you ever wonder if what happen was for the good,or do you think it change you life forever?

Well for are famous CEO it was one of those moments were everything changed forever...

As Kaiba was holding a folder in his hands he couldn't believe it.The only thing he could do is drop the folder in his desk and look down at the folder,and think why, why, why me?

Roland who had been in the office as well the whole time,had no clue what Kaiba had just read to make him stay in that position of shock."Mr. Kaiba is everything okay?"

"When did you get this?"ignoring the question.The only thing Roland could do is stand their like a complete idiot."When did you get this?"he asked again.

"I received it this morning sir."he said.While trying to see his boss face to see what expression he was now in.At a moment he thought Kaiba was crying,but he realized Kaiba was still in shock.He wonder what his boss had read.

Silence...

Silence was all that could be heard for 5 mins or so, untill Kaiba picked up the folder and tossed it to Roland,but never taking his eye off the desk now.Roland caught the folder and opened it,eyes went wide.He couldn't believe it his boss having to go through this.Kaiba turned then to a picture frame were his son,Mokuba,Yami and him were in."Leave me alone"

"Yes,but Mr. Kaiba do you want me to call your family?"

"No"

"Okay,if you need anything sir let me know"he left the folder on Kaiba's desk and turned towards the door.When he was about to open the door Kaiba spoke"call the one who send you this and tell them to meet me in my office in the morning"

"Yes"and with that Roland left.Leaving Kaiba to think of all this.

Kaiba Grabed the folder, opened it and saw that word that word,that changed everything.Then he just place the folder back down on his desk and sit back in his chair and close his eyes.He turned the chair that was now towards the window,a window that could almost see the whole city.He open his eyes to see a beautiful sight that somehow it reminded him of Yami.Thats when it hit him how was he going to tell his son and Mokuba,but most importanlly how was he going to tell Yami.

He had all these painful and unhappy thoughts in his mind.Then he closed his eyes once more and thats when the flashback came to him.

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Kaiba are you sure you want to do this? it's a high risk"the guy said looking from the other side of the window_

_"Am positive,we only get this chance once in a life time"Kaiba responded from the otherside_

_"I hope you know what your doing sir"_

_"I always know what am doing"_

_End of Flashback_

_ I don't get it eveything was right and why did it all go wrong?There has to be in answer to this> _he thought to himself.The only thing after that he could remember was wakeing up in a hospital where Yami was crying and asked him what had happen to him.Of course not to worry him he just said that nothing had happen that he couldn't remember,or he didn't feel like speaking of it.Yami to not make Kaiba mad never asked him again.It had been one week since that happen.

He was so confused,yet so mad.He stud up and turned to grab the folder and clutch it in his hands so tight."No,this can't happen to me damn it!Am the president of KC!"then he let go of the folder,that drop to the desk once more.He couldn't tell his family and he wasn't.This would be the second worst thing Yami would have to hear,and he wasn't about to give his love another bad news.

He could just remember Yami on the phone talking to Bakura ,then wide eyes,droping the phone and starting to cry.If he told him this he couldn't imagen what Yami would act like he didn't even want to imagen it.

Frustration...

Frustration is what Kaiba felt.he felt all these emotions at once, but they where so painful."No,this must be a mistake."He grabed the folder,put in his briefcase and left out the door to his car.

Anger...

Anger was what he felt when he was in the car.So he turned on the radio seeing if it would calm him down.What luck the song that they where playing was "The Day That I Die"by Good Charlotte.Worst part was it was in the line_"You know the happiest day of my life I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I die"_"Oh Great Way to make my day"With that he turned off the radio."This must be my day"he said it in a sarcastic way.Then he turned to see that there was two cars that just crashed .He could see one person was dead.Then he remember the word.For once in his lifetime he felt Fear for himself...

TBC

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxvXxXxXxXx

GUY:Okay that sucked well this didn't come out how I wanted it to and it was much smaller too.I hope you guys liked it,yea I know crapy Flashback,but my mind won't work with me.Especially with all my personal problems.I will go work on chapter 2 now.And I will try working on the spelling and the story so it can come out better. (No Flames Please)


End file.
